Tokyo's Grave
by Ghost Boy
Summary: The Story Continues with Chapter 9! Read it and please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Stalker  
  
Music: "Stalker" by Audiovent  
  
The moonlight flowed through the gaps in the bars of the ally; cans and other trash littered the ground. Shadows seemed to take form of creatures not seen by human eyes, and the wind blew through the air, making it seem as the shadows were speaking.  
  
No noise went through the ally besides that one sound of the wind. Then, a soft noise broke through the darkness, and a figure slowly stepped out from the darkness, making no noise as he crept through the ally.  
  
He stood about 2 meters, but now, he stood crouched, listening to any noise that would have been heard.  
  
His left eye supported a scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek, and a glint that came from his glasses hid his right eye, which was darting from left to right. His purple hair shone in the light, and his overcoat stood, wavering on the wind on his shoulders. His one strap backpack carried his only means of transportation: Black skates that hid on his pack.  
  
His coat wavered as he moved, and a flash of light revealed the 2 guns he sported in his holsters.  
  
The stalker walked slowly to the turn in the ally, his feet making no noise as he went. Then, a noise broke through the abyss, a car door slamming and a drawing of a gun.  
  
The stalker looked up, then turned around, walking to the wall and slipped into the shadows it provided. It covered him perfectly, as there were no parts of him visible through the dark. He watched as three men walked into the ally, guns rose above their heads.  
  
The men were perfectly visible in the dark, as they wore overcoats that were light brown in color. Their arms were colored in a gold fashion, and they wore golden masks: Rhinos.  
  
They crept through the ally as slowly as the stalker himself, making only small noises as their feet came into contact with the cement. The stalker had a look of calmness on his face as he started to bend down and grab a can that was by his feet.  
  
He picked it up, then quickly through it down the alley. The can rose in the air, above the Rhino's sight. It clanged down onto the ground, and then they turned towards the sound and walked down towards it, at the end of the ally and the beginning of the street.  
  
The stalker jumped up, grabbing a hold on a bar with one hand, and flipping him self on to the roof above, making no noise as he landed.  
  
He looked down on the three men at the end of the ally, then turned on his heel and started to walk across the roof. As he took his first three steps, though, he stopped to listen, hearing a faint noise of skates on the street below.  
  
He turned to the edge of the roof to see three teenagers in green coats skate towards the ally where the Rhinos were. The grins on the skater's faces showed that they were having fun, and not paying attention to the ally in front of them.  
  
The one in the lead jumped onto a rail, and grinded down to the entrance to the ally. In an instant, the stalker jumped down behind the Rhinos, just as the first one pulled the trigger of his berretta, the metal shell flying towards the grinding rudie.  
  
--- Feedback would be appreciated! Thank You!  
--- 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2. Grave Music: "Immortal" by Adema  
  
Corn jumped from the pole he had been grinding, landing in front of Yoyo. He, Yoyo, and Soda had been meant to meet a contact from their allies, a group of new rudies called the Breakers.  
  
Since they had some time to spare, they decided to race to see who could get to the Sewer entrance near Kibogaoka Hill, and right now, Corn was ahead.  
  
Corn landed, and bent over to speed up, now on the rooftops of a pedestrian home. Corn jumped, doing a 360, and landing on a pipe, grinding up at a 90- degree angle.  
  
"Yo!" was heard as Yoyo jumped over him, and landed on the same pipe. The green haired boy looked back and gave a smile to Corn, who then pointed up to Yoyo.  
  
He looked up and tripped off the pipe as Soda landed, doing his own grind, smashing into Yoyo in the process.  
  
Yoyo skidded a bit then got up, his jacket was torn, and a little dirt covered his face. He looked back up as Soda and Corn jumped off the pipe and landed in front of Yoyo, laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hahahaha. that was funny man!" said Corn, slapping Soda's outstretched hand. "That hurt you guys, and you tore my lucky jacket." said Yoyo, brushing himself off.  
  
"Dude, you fell off that pipe, how could it not be funn." was all Soda could get out as a loud noise was heard, and he fell over clutching his arm, blood spattered across the wall behind him.  
  
"Soda!" Corn yelled, going over to help his friend. Yoyo stood there, looking around for the one who fired the shot. He looked into an alley in time to see a Rhino aim his gun at Corn.  
  
Yoyo jumped, pushing Corn out of the way as a bullet streaked by, ricocheting off the ground next to Soda. Yoyo stood, blocking Corn, and looking into the alley. Three Rhinos stepped out, their guns drawn.  
  
"Dude, this sucks." said Soda, now in a kneeling position, blood flowing from his arm. Corn got up, facing the Rhinos as well, a clear furious look on his face.  
  
He looked at the first Rhino, and made a move towards him, but was stopped by a shadow appearing in the background.  
  
An arm shot out of the shadows and encircled the first Rhinos neck, pulling that Rhino back with a muffled gasp.  
  
A distinct snap was heard, and the other two Rhinos turned around. They took a step towards the noise, and stopped as their comrade fell from the darkness, a slight trickle of blood flowing from his ear.  
  
The raised their guns, and fired into the abyss, only hearing the pinging sounds of their bullets hit the wall. The Rhinos hadn't noticed, however, Corn creep up on one.  
  
He got close enough, then yelled out and kicked one with his skate, that one falling forward, hitting his head on the wall. He fell, and lay there, knocked out.  
  
The last Rhino turned around to meat a fist from Yoyo, and fell back clutching his nose, his gun on the ground. A swift movement was seen from behind him, and he fell forward, a crouched kid on his back, the spikes on his skates implanted on his back.  
  
The kid, his purple hair shone in the lamplight and his glasses hiding the look in his eyes, got up and stepped forward, the spikes tearing out of the Rhino.  
  
He took out a spray can and put his sign on the knocked out Rhino, then looked up, an apparent smile on his face. He jumped up, grabbing a bar, swinging onto a pole and grinding away.  
  
Yoyo gave a questioned look to Corn, who just nodded to Soda, telling Yoyo to get check on him. As Yoyo did this, Corn skated towards the knocked out Rhino, inspecting the tag.  
  
The colors, black and white, he noticed were the ones of the Breakers, but the letters on the tag spelt something. It read "Grave". 


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Music: "Lost Cause" by Scapegoat Wax  
  
Note: GG/Breaker Territory: Dogenzaka Hill, Shibuya Terminal, Highway Zero, Kibogaoka Hill, and Chuo Street. ---  
  
Back at the GG garage.  
  
Things were going about as usual. Some of the GGs had gone out to patrol their territories. The others, Clutch, Gum, Jazz, and Roboy, stayed to watch over the place.  
  
Clutch was over at the pinball machine, beating Roboys fixed score, while Gum was pummeling the speed bag. Roboy was sitting on the platform, listening to JSRF, and Jazz was sitting in a chair talking to a kid in the other chair.  
  
The kid was Ender, leader of the breakers. He wore a gray, hooded sweatshirt and baggy blue sweats. A red hat with a New York Yankees emblem showed he was American. His skates glinted in the sun their black and gold color, and his face was shrouded by an unknown shadow.  
  
"What's your report?" asked Jazz, her voice calm and her hands folded.  
  
"Nobody is in Shibuya Terminal. The rebels cleaned it out, and even cars won't go through there. Out turf is safe, even Chuo Street had been cleared, but I'm worried about Highway Zero." Ender said.  
  
"I know about the recent attacks by the rebels. I was asking more about the Dark School. Is there any change?"  
  
Ender, though only his eyes showed, looked worried.  
  
"No. I have Jeri keeping tabs on everything going in or out of there though. She is supposed to be here with Jason soon."  
  
"Good. Between Rebel Guerillas in Shibuya, Rhino attacks on Kibogaoka Hill, and Rokkaku police raids in Chuo, we need every member out there to guard them."  
  
"About that, the Breakers have a new mem." Ender's sentence was interrupted by the sound of skates, and the combined yells of Yoyo and Corn as they pulled into the garage carrying Soda.  
  
"Would someone get me the first aid kit!" yelled Corn as he laid Soda down on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" said Jazz and Ender together as they ran forward.  
  
"Ambushed by Rhinos," grunted Yoyo, tying a bandage around the wound of Soda, "and that should hold him until we get him to the hospital." Yoyo said, standing up and looking around.  
  
Corn walked over to Ender and Jazz, taking a small break to bend down and pat Pott's head.  
  
"Any news?" asked Corn, looking at Ender. He would have answered had the radio not popped on and DJ K gave a news announcement.  
  
"YoYoYoYoYo! This is DJ Professor K. here, giving you a quick bulletin to what has happened here in Kibogaoka. The Rokkaku Police found three Rhinos near the sewer entrance; two of them dead while the third is in critical condition at the nearest hospital. I don't know what's fully going on, for once, but I know this: the Breakers better watch out. That tag on his jacket is yours. Watch out for the Rhinos! Tell next time. To all my fans, I'm Out!"  
  
Ender and Jazz turned around, an awestruck look on their faces, to Corn and Yoyo.  
  
"Did you.?" asks Jazz, a horrified look on her face.  
  
"No," says Soda getting up from the couch, wincing a little at the pain in his arm. He walked over and pointed to a building behind Ender, "He did."  
  
The GGs and Ender looked towards the building and saw the kid standing on the building, watching them from the roof.  
  
They all looked up at him, and him at them, before anything happened. The kid jumped off the building, landing on the platform with a loud crunch as the floor cracked at his landing.  
  
Everyone was silent until Ender spoke up. "Grave, I didn't think you would show." Ender said, looking at the kid. Grave was smiling, as he stood there looking at the rudies.  
  
"Who is this?" said Corn, turning to Ender.  
  
"As I kept trying to tell Jazz here before you guys showed up, this is Grave, the newest member of the Breakers." Ender replied with a smile. There wasn't any more time to say anything, though, as yells pierced the wind around them.  
  
They all turned towards the Dogenzaka Hill entrance to see a mass number of their friends, and the two other Breakers skate towards them.  
  
"We gotta' get out of here!" said them panic stricken girl.  
  
She was Jeri. Her black hair flowed through the wind, her blue eyes covered by green sunglasses. She wore baggy black pants and a short green shirt. Her skates glowed their red color. The guy behind her was holding a hand blade, and skating full speed.  
  
"Ya man!" he yelled. "Cops!" was the word he said before they all got up and skated towards the oncoming rudies.  
  
The second guy was Jason. He was bald, with black goggles. He wore a white shirt and black pants, with black skates.  
  
Beat skated up with the other two. "We got cops! We need to get to Shibuya Terminal, now!" he yelled, sirens now almost blocking out what the rest of the group heard.  
  
Corn mouthed something that sounded like let's go, and the rudies jumped on the highway, pushing themselves with every muscle they could, trying to get away.  
  
They didn't notice Grave stay behind a second, and then vanish into the shadows. When the police got to the garage, they found no sign of the rudies, a disappointment to Captain Hayashi.  
  
"Damn!" was what Hayashi said before leaving the garage, firing a shot into a police car, scaring half the squad into working faster. --- Feedback would be appreciated! Thank You! 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4. Ian  
  
Music: "Rockin The Mic" by The Prunes remixed by The Latch Bros. Note: I need more feedback _! (Please!)  
  
He stood on the tallest building in the skyscraper district, overlooking Pharaoh Park, waiting there for somebody special. His hooded cloak swayed in the wind, and smoke filled the small space around him, a cigarette clearly visible protruding from his mouth.  
  
Tags covered the building he was standing on. This was what was called the memorial building where there were tags from the various gangs that littered the town.  
  
The most prominent were the Breakers and the GG tags. Others included other gangs that fell, and ones like Poison Jam and Love Shockers. Even the group "The last alliance" was there. The man positioned on the building was the last member of that gang.  
  
His rifle lay on the building in front of him, and a small blue man pulled himself from a small latter that hung there in midair, defying every law of gravity known.  
  
A high-pitched voice was heard from the blue man.  
  
"Are you ready to repay your debt to us, Ian?" said the high-pitched man.  
  
"Yes" Ian said with a low voice (Think Spike from Cowboy Bebop ^_^). "But, this is the last favor I am doing for you Hayashi. Just because you spared me when you took out my gang."  
  
At this, Hayashi pulled up his hand, his gun aiming at Ian's head.  
  
"You will do as many favors for us as we desire." replied Hayashi.  
  
A swift motion and Hayashi fell, a bruise on the side of his face, and his gun falling off the rooftops. Ian held up his fist revealing a chain wrapped around it.  
  
"This is the last one," he snarled. "And you will not have control over me after this, got that Hayashi?"  
  
Ian waited for a minute, and then walked forward, picking up his rifle and jumping, landing on a crane that started to take him back down to the park.  
  
He looked up a second, and then threw something up to Hayashi. It was his gun.  
  
A few minutes later and Hayashi stood up, his face tearful. He started rubbing the side of his face, and mumbling. He walked to the corner, his face still teary, and looked over the edge.  
  
"How am I supposed to get down?" he wondered aloud 


	5. Ch 5

--- I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but I would still like feedback. 0_o! Next chapter up as soon as I feel like it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Music: "Sinner" by Drowning Pool  
  
The sound of Skates filled the normally busy Shibuya Terminal, and the sounds of voices were heard as three GGs and two Breakers skated up to a bus parked in one of the terminals.  
  
The normally busy Shibuya had been empty for weeks now. Riots from pedestrian rebels, police raids trying to stop them, the Rhinos assassinating anybody their snipers could find, and the fact that the powerful members of The Breakers kept anybody from getting in, were factors in why it was empty.  
  
One person stood waiting on the steps as Clutch, Soda, Yoyo, Ender, and Jason skated up to the buss. Grave sat there with backpack off, and his coat hanging off the edge of the door, which was hanging open.  
  
"Thought you guys would never show." Said Grave, not even looking up from the book in his hands, "The rest of them are down in the base."  
  
Ender and Jason walked towards the door, and then pushed aside Grave, walking into the bus and motioning for Corn and Yoyo to follow him. Soda stayed behind to talk with grave.  
  
Yoyo walked through the door, and almost fell into a pit of stairs.  
  
"Watch the first step." Said Ender, walking down the steps into the Breakers headquarters.  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" called Yoyo; still hanging by the railing he had caught himself on when he fell.  
  
As they walked in, Corn rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to where Yoyo was standing. He punched Yoyo's shoulder, a grin on his face.  
  
"Thought we lost you guys after we split at the garage. We didn't know if you had gotten away or not." He laughed, the grin on his face spreading from cheek to cheek.  
  
Yoyo stood there for a minute, and then grinned too.  
  
"Next time we'll just have to be faster then." Yoyo said.  
  
The living room was really huge and looked like the garage more than anything. Amps were spread across the room, an Xbox and a big screen TV stood in the corner, a couch and a CD player were in the middle, and in the right corner, and there was a speed and punching bag.  
  
Cube, Rhyth and Jazz stood near the amps, just dancing, while Jeri and Garem were by the Xbox playing Halo.  
  
Combo stood at the punching bag, swinging away, and Clutch had come in and was hitting away on the speed bag.  
  
Things were "peaceful" at the Breakers hideout, while on the other side of town; something bad was going down.  
  
---  
  
In a dark alley stood Ian once more, again being met by Hayashi, this time accompanied by some reinforcements of two Zero Beat.  
  
"Here are the plans," said Hayashi, handing over the maps he was carrying. "We need you to start getting rid of the leaders of ALL Rudie, Rhino, and Pedestrian groups. Since you are a sniper, each of these maps has a red dot indicating where you should be when you fire your shots."  
  
"Detailed maps."replied the cement faced man, "But I won't need them; I've already scouted all these points out and figured my own way of taking them out; I don't need help from an amateur like you."  
  
With that Ian turned and walked away from the staring Hayashi.  
  
"Follow him." Said Hayashi, motioning to the Zero Beat, who jumped up and skated across the buildings above. Hayashi stood there and begun to laugh.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Kill-them-all-hahahaha!"  
  
He raised his gun and fired shooting into the car across the street, the bullet hitting the engine and making the car explode. The flames illuminated the scene around Hayashi, who had turned from the scene and walked to his car.  
  
In the corner, in the shadows stood two people, their images illuminated by the fire.  
  
Grave turned from the scene to meet Soda, his arm still in the splint, with a machine gun hidden in it.  
  
"We should tell the others." Said Soda, his whisper almost inaudible from the roaring fire.  
  
Grave nodded, then jumped with Soda onto a pole and skated away, heading towards Shibuya Terminal. 


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6. The Meeting of the Gangs  
  
"Lose Yourself" by Eminem  
  
The GGs and the Breakers stood around in the Breaker headquarters, all of them talking very loud. Corn and Ender stood as the head of room, they both talking to each other seriously.  
  
"Do you think we should actually ask the others to do that?" asked Ender, his voice serious, but his face was contorted in a skeptical look.  
  
"Most of your team has had relations with them, Cube, Jazz, even Yoyo. I don't know if." but he was cut short by a loud thump that came from Corn hitting the table with his fist, which stopped all the activity in the room.  
  
"I would trust all of my rudies, but yours are the ones I question Ender. You didn't tell me before that Jason was an." but he also was stopped mid- sentence. He looked around to see that everyone was listening while Grave, Soda, and Jason stood in the corner, listening very carefully.  
  
"C'mon." he said, motioning for Ender to follow with a wave of his hand. They both left, and the room went back to the noise it was set in before.  
  
"What do you suppose that was about?" asked Jazz, looking at Cube and Yoyo, who were kicking hers and Clutch's ass at Halo.  
  
"Don't know, but c'mon! I want to win this match!" said Clutch a grin on his face as he sniped Jazz from the tank she was in.  
  
Half an hour of Halo and some loud music, Corn and Ender stepped back into the room. Everyone turned as they walked in, and Corn began to address the group.  
  
"There is to be a meeting of the gangs to decide what we are going to do about the current problem of the rebels and The Golden Rhinos." Corn said, his voice cold as stone.  
  
Ender was the one who talked next. "We are to meet Poison Jam, Immortals, Rapid 99, The Love Shockers, and Gouji himself. Since we planned on a small group of people, Corn, Yoyo, Jason, Grave, and me will come with us. Each gang will have a few flunkies as well, so no one can pull any stunt on each other."  
  
Corn smiled. He was looking at Grave with a certain fear in his eyes, but the smile was there nonetheless.  
  
Yoyo spoke up first. "What about the Doom Riders?" Corn's smile faded a little at this.  
  
"They're dead." Yoyo stood there mouth open. He had once led a revolt against the rioters with the Doom Riders against the rebels, and though it had failed, he had made some serious friends with some of them.  
  
"H-h-how?" Yoyo stammered, his head sort of down, at dark look in his eyes.  
  
"A sniper infiltrated Dogenzaka Hill, and during one of the Doom Riders outings at a bar, they were ambushed. None of them survived."  
  
Yoyo got up, then turned with a swift motion punched a hole in the door, and went up stairs. A distinct loading sound came, and both Grave and Soda jumped up and ran upstairs. Jason followed suit.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Jason came back down, looking at Ender.  
  
"Grave, Soda, and Yoyo just left. Yoyo was carrying a rifle and Soda was trying to talk him out of it. I don't know where their going, but I was assured by Grave that they will be at the meeting.  
  
Corn stood there, gaping for a sec, then turned to Ender once more.  
  
"Let's go. The meetings will start in an hour."  
  
Ender grabbed a jacket, then bolted out through the door, Jason right on his heels. Corn turned towards Gum and Jazz.  
  
"Go back to the garage. Stay hidden, and load up. Take care." Was all he said before he climbed the stairs and skated, boost dashing to catch up to Ender and Jason. The meeting was to be held at The Fortified Residential Zone. 


	7. Ch 7

Ch 7 Ambush In The Zone "Fight Music" by D12 and Eminem Invictus "Out of the night that covers me Black as the Pit from pole to pole I thank Whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance My head is bloody but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul." -William Ernest Henley  
  
The noise of each territory in Tokyo was broken by the sound of grinding, as representatives from each rudie group came towards the residential zone.  
  
The Rokkaku police were getting complaints from all parts of town. In the Skyscraper District a women was calling for an ambulance.  
  
An Immortal skating by had knocked out her husband, who had thought that the man was getting in his way. All of the R. Police were swamped with work, and Hayashi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The area of Rokkaku-dai was filled with screams from pedestrians, and yells from rudies trying to get by to the sewers. In all this chaos, no one saw three different rudies skate by, two of them with guns, and the third yelling at the other two, trying to make them back off.  
  
"Dude, I know you're pissed, but you can't do this. Those kids made that school a fort; you'll never get passed them to see Jack." Soda was yelling at him.  
  
Grave was at the end, his hands not moving as he skated, and his guns clearly visible in the broad daylight. "I have to see Jack. If I don't, he might be next. Corn said that all of the Doom Riders died during an outing. Two things wrong with that. One, Jack wouldn't have gone, he doesn't drink, and he's not old enough to. Two, he never liked the other Doom Riders and he told me he was going to hide after our attack last year." Yoyo said, his face contorted into a grim scowl.  
  
Grave spoke up after a half an hour of skating.  
  
"I don't think the school will be a great challenge to get into. I'll just knock out any."  
  
"No!" roared Yoyo, turning around suddenly the butt of his rifle coming up as if to hit Grave.  
  
"We will not attack the school. None of these children must be hurt, even if they attack us, we mustn't hurt any of them. I still need to get to Jack, because if I don't, someone else might first." Soda said, his teeth gritting on the last sentence.  
  
"Okay, but if we are caught, what are we going to do?" said Soda, brushing past a frightened civilian.  
  
"We will run, and if we're lucky, we wont have to hurt any of them." Replied Yoyo.  
  
The trio ran through the sewers, hiding behind barrels whenever another rudie came by. They didn't even look to see if it was one of their own or a poison jammer scouting around for intruders.  
  
They jumped off the ladder, landing on the ground to the sewers. Yoyo went in first, wall riding to the entrance of Kibogaoka. He was followed by the other two, their skates the only thing coming from the sewers.  
  
The scene of Kibogaoka Hill couldn't have been more disastrous. Fires burned out of control. The clock tower and other buildings had been knocked over, and there wasn't any sign of anyone.  
  
"Those kids hit this place harder than last time" remarked Soda as he skated by a swing set, pushing it over with barely any momentum.  
  
"Still, we have to get through." Yoyo replied, shaking his head at the destruction around him.  
  
They skated on, leaving the playground and the rest of Kibogaoka behind, as they neared the entrance to the school.  
  
As they reached the school more noise was brought to the already loud school. Kids were shouting together, playing on their own playground. The kids were so busy that they didn't see Yoyo, Soda, and Grave skate by, using the shadows to hide themselves. ---  
  
Back in the Fortified Residential Zone, Corn stood overlooking the small crowd of rudies that had gathered to question what they were going to do with rising pedestrians.  
  
Ender and Jason stood next to him, talking quietly to each other, only occasionally turning to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.  
  
The rudies were sitting in-groups of their own, sitting on pipes and other things that littered the Residential Zone. The meeting came to be, and all of the groups quieted down, and Corn stood up.  
  
" As you all know, the rising forces against us have been a nuisance, and we have to figure out what we are going to do about them."  
  
Corn looked around, and then resumed. "I am of course talking about the constant siege on Tokyo by the Golden Rhinos, the interference of the Rokkaku Police, and the riots of all of the peds. We need to decide what to do, because if we can't, we might just have to abandon Tokyo."  
  
Poison Jam sat there reclining on pipes, while Rapid 99 sat there in their own little circle talking to one another. It was a Love Shocker who spoke up.  
  
"We need to fight back. Hikage St has been attacked by overwhelming peds, but your rules make it so we can't hurt any of them. We've lost too many forces to take it any longer. If we have to, I propose we declare war on the streets."  
  
The room fell quiet on her proposal. War on the streets would mean they would have to take on all forces, but would it come to that? Corn stood once more to address the congregation of rudies.  
  
"It may come to that, but I don't think war on the streets is the level we need to take this. However, we could vote on it. By hands, how many think war is appropriate?"  
  
Poison Jam, The Love Shockers, and The Immortals all raised their hands. When Corn turned around, however, Jason and Ender had their hands up as well.  
  
"It seems that only the GG's and Rapid 99 oppose the idea, but since we aren't the body of the vote, we go by what the whole says." Corn skated across the Zone, going to the top of it. Reaching for a microphone that would transmit through Jet Set Radio Future, going all over town to all of the peds, police, and the Rhinos.  
  
"Listen up!" he boomed. "I, Corn, Leader of the GGs, representing the body of the rudies of Tokyo, hereby declare war on the streets of Tokyo. If we cannot stop the Rhinos and the peds, we will have to take the streets back by force, by any means necessary."  
  
He ended the announcement, and then turned around to skate back down to his team. Not noticed by Corn, a red dot was trained on his chest. A loud crack of a gun was heard, and all of the rudies looked up.  
  
Something fell from the sky, landing near the Immortals. Everyone looked to it, and was scared to see Corn lying face up; a look of pure hatred sketched on his face, and a hole through his chest the size of a grapefruit.  
  
Ender ran over to him, but knew as he approached it was already too late. Corn was dead and there was nothing he could do. He picked up the body and started to skate away when a crash was heard from the windows in the corner.  
  
Yoyo, Soda, Grave, and a teenage kid in a fire blue clothing crashed through. The four skated around, oblivious to anybody else's face.  
  
"Corn!" Yoyo shouted, skating over to Ender, looking at Corn's limp body. He fell over as he got to Ender, sobbing and punching a wall uncontrollably.  
  
"God damn it!" he yelled grabbing hold of Corn's limp hand. "I will get the son of a bitch who did this Corn. I promise."  
  
The Breakers and the GG's skated away, but Grave stayed behind observing the rest of the gangs. The only ones who hadn't left were Poison Jam. He walked over to them, and they all turned to face him.  
  
"Been awhile, Acid." Grave said looking at the lead Poison Jam.  
  
The leader broke into a weird smile, not at all an attractive look, but took his mask off to reveal his handsome face.  
  
"Same to you, Grave." The smile on his face was only second to his sparkling eyes, which reflected Grave's face to him.  
  
"Time for us to do some hunting, for this travesty of Corn's death should not be aloud to pass."  
  
"Yes, even I have to agree that this was misfortunate, and I know I am not the only one to think so." As he said this, his eyes darted to a corner.  
  
Grave took the hint. "Isn't that right, Jack?" he said turning to a corner where the kid with the blue flames stepped out.  
  
"I think so, yes. I think it's time to get the old gang together." Jack said, his eyes twinkling like a cats in the shadows he was in.  
  
Grave looked up at where Corn had stood. "We will see" --- 


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8. One by one "One Week" Barenakid Ladies  
  
With Corn's death and continuous siege on Tokyo by all sorts, it was becoming harder for the rudies to get around. Yoyo, Soda, Grave, and Jack were always gone, leaving the others to wonder what they were up to,  
  
The night was constantly a racket; it's peace constantly broken by gunfire, yells from mobs, and the ever-increasing fires that plagued the city.  
  
It was truly hell as Grave and Jack skated through the un-resting city. Jack had to constantly dodge fires and glass that was thrown by some homeless peds. Things on the streets were getting worse, and Grave and Jack were still looking for the two last members of their gang.  
  
"Jack," said Grave, looking over his shoulder at the skating rudie. "We need to split up. We have to find Bis and Potts before sundown!" he yelled over the roar of a fire they skated past  
  
Jack almost fell over from a metaphoric anvil hitting his head.  
  
"Potts is a the GGs garage! He's acting as Yoyo's dog!" he yelled back, still skating awkwardly.  
  
Grave skated on, motioning that Jack was to retrieve Potts and bring him to Highway Zero with the rest.  
  
Grave skated towards The Skyscraper District, going to look for Bis, who was reportedly seen there. Bis had more endurance that anyone he ever knew, and when the gang split up, he had gone to the Immortals, and had since lost contact with Grave and the others.  
  
Grave entered the district, listening to his music, and jumping on the closest rail. He skated along, not at all bothered of the green glow coming from that rail, but he was bothered when he came to the pyramid right in the front of the park.  
  
Grave jumped getting ready to land on the top of the pyramid, but bailed at the last second, seeing a body placed on the pyramid. He landed and rolled, his guns scraping the floor as he turned.  
  
He got up, a sharp pain in his side, and walked over to the pyramid. He brought the body down. It was an Immortal. He grabbed the bandage at the side of his face and started to unwrap. He un-bandaged the immortal and gasped. It was Bis with a completely blank look on his face.  
  
He was dead; a hole implanted in his chest and a bullet even further inside. His sword lay at his side. Grave didn't waste anytime in retreating to Highway Zero, jumping from rail to rail to get to his base and warn the others.  
  
Grave burst through the door to look into the face of the other 5 members of his shadow gang. Jack was sitting in his chair, his leg bandaged up and in a splint. Potts stood by the door, just standing. Acid was still partly in his poison jam outfit, just no mask.  
  
He looked around to see the other two members. One was a Noise Tank named Hardrive. He was in the corner hacking what looked like an online bank. The second one was a Love Shocker, her new outfit danced in the draft from the door. Her hair was down, and the red and black colors of her flame outfit were cool.  
  
Her name was Rei. She turned as he entered; a look of pure softness switched from her normal persona.  
  
"Grave!" she squealed, an announcement to the rest he was back.  
  
She ran over to greet him. She jumped into his arms, squeezing him with all her strength. Soon she pulled back noticing that he did not return the hug and that his face was set in an exasperated look.  
  
"What's wrong Grave?" she asked, her hand touching the side of his cheek.  
  
"Bis..." he said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
Everyone took the push, realizing what he meant. They bowed their heads in silent morn. Then Grave looked up and addressed them.  
  
"Now we cannot morn the death of Bis. We need to come up with a plan to figure out who is doing this, and how we can stop him."  
  
"And get our revenge for both Corn and Bis." Said Acid, his voice sharp and precise, not a normal Poison Jam trait.  
  
"Yes, we need to get whoever did this now!" Yelled Jack, his mood already soured by Corn's death and this just added to it.  
  
"Yes. Let's set something up. I think I know a way to get this guy. Come on!"  
  
Everyone followed Grave out the door, skating across the rooftops, and heading to the Terminal. ---  
  
Across town, two rudies stood back to back, sirens blazing around them. Soda and Yoyo were up against the R. Police; their faces set in smiles as they faced the police.  
  
The first few R. Police jumped forward, going for Yoyo. Yoyo reacted quickly, grabbing the arm of the first one and twisting, throwing the officer into a cruiser.  
  
The next two tackled him, but Yoyo was already in the air. He jumped over the first one, smashing his face into the wall behind him. Then straight punching the second one, making him fall flat down unconscious.  
  
Yoyo jumped away, landing out of the circle tackling a horrified Hayashi, grinding his back down the hill they were on. Soda stood still for a second before he jumped into a soldier, slamming him into the ground.  
  
He dropped kicked the next one, sending him to the ground. He turned around, punching the next one in the gut, making the officer double up, then threw him into a group of officers that were converging together on him.  
  
Yoyo rolled of Hayashi, jumping to his feet as fast as he could, looking into the red eyes of Hayashi. Hayashi stared back at him for a second, then pulled out his pistol.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" he laughed. Just as he brought his pistol to Yoyo's unmoving head, a yell came from above as Boogie and Garem jumped over Hayashi's head, knocking him over.  
  
"Hope were not late," Garem said, picking up Yoyo and grinning. He turned Soda who had finished off the police and was skating toward them. Boogie was picking up Hayashi's pistol.  
  
"This thing has no use now." She said smashing the metal object into the ground, breaking the pistol.  
  
She looked up in time to see the red dot one her head. She gasped and rolled out of the way just in time for the bullet to graze the cement where she had been.  
  
"Run," shouted Garem, a look of horror on his face.  
  
The four skated, jumping from pole to pole to pole, making sure the red dot of the sniper never touched any of them. ---  
  
Ian aimed down, his rifle trained in Garem. He followed them until they got close enough. Then, he fired hitting Garem in the midsection. Ian smiled knowing he got this one.  
  
Ian jumped up and turned running into Hayashi.  
  
"Did you get them?" he growled, rubbing the lump on the side of his head.  
  
Ian looked up for a second. Then replied putting his head down "Yes. I will only kill one more, but after that I'm done. You tell me otherwise and I'll." he said pushing up a knife, jabbing Hayashi in the ribs, not stabbing him just getting the point across.  
  
"Fine." Said Hayashi's high-pitched voice. He turned around not saying anything else and went to his cruiser.  
  
Ian looked down on the surrounding area, then left himself, cursing under his breath. ---  
  
The cries of pain from Garem were evident from outside the garage as the rudies brought him to it.  
  
Beat, acting as leader for the time being, jumped up from couch then helped put Garem into it. Garem laid there, the wound in his stomach bleeding out.  
  
Yoyo and Beat were close, watching as gum and jazz tried to fix up Garem. They turned around and shook their heads. Garem was going to die and he knew it.  
  
Yoyo went down to a knee at Garem's side.  
  
"D-d-dude," Garem sputtered coughing as well, some blood coming form his mouth.  
  
"I saw the sniper." Surprised by this Yoyo asked Soda to hand him a piece of paper. Garem was a food artist and he thought he might be able to draw the sniper.  
  
Garem grabbed the paper and a pencil and drew the face, which was easily looking like a person. As he finished up his head rolled and he was gone. Yoyo looked at the paper and got up just as Grave and Jack came in.  
  
"Grave, Jack, go find the Breakers. We are going to get the bitch who killed Garem and Corn." He said looking at the picture. Grave looked startled, but he set his face back to his normal look and skated out of the Garage, heading towards Shibuya Terminal.  
  
"Now let's hope we can stop him." said Jack, punching his fist into his palm.  
  
Grave was silent though. He didn't admit it out loud, but the sniper looked exactly like Bis. Grave thought back at his nickname "Ian". He wondered if this sniper was his old friend, and if he even remembers him.  
  
The two skated away, leaving the garage behind. Down in the sewers, though, Acid and the rest of the gang were putting together a cache of weapons, hoping this would be enough to stop the sniper and the rest of the rebels and Rhinos.  
  
They didn't know how things would happen and the battle ahead, and they just continued their work, not knowing a Zero Beat was watching them from a little camera. Things were going to happen, and nobody knew how serious this battle would be. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Basic Instincts" Music: "Always" by Saliva  
  
The GG's stood around the table where they had sat for an hour each day for the past week. Beat, Yoyo, and Soda stood in the corner, their heads down like everyone else. Gum had tears in her eyes, as did Yoyo. Corn had been their friend, and they seemed to take it the worst, though it had already been a week and a half since he died, they still were distraught. Yoyo was standing up, his head up and he slouched against the wall. There were two holes in the wall that he was on. The first one was made by Soda, who instead of crying just simply hit the wall. The next one was by Yoyo, who had cries and then punched the wall. Gum sat in the corner, her arms cradled her knees, her head buried into her arms. She hadn't tried to think of Corn and the many other problems in her life, but she had eventually cracked up and cried, just like she had everyday for the last week. The garage was impossible to get into, rudies were being shot almost everyday now, and no one could skate anywhere these days without being attacked by the rebels. Beat stood up after 5 minutes, and left the room. He took out his headphones, and opened the door to Shibuya Terminal. Yoyo and Soda looked up, and immediately took off after him. Beat stood by the bus stop, a dozen citizens stood around him, rifles, sticks, and bats in their hands. Beat glared at them, reaching to the back of his pack and grabbing a can of spray paint. He then spoke up. "No longer will I hide from you rebels. What you are doing is stopping us kids from having freedoms, and don't you realize that you are helping Rokkaku? C'mon now, you know that if we can stop Gouji we can go back to the way everything was. We just need you to." he was aying before the first one rushed forward and tried to hit him with the bat he was carrying. Beat stpped to the side with amazing speed and sprayed a quick spray into his face. It was a can of paint, but it was filled with mace. Beat threw the can in the air and punched the guy in the face before the can fell. The rest of the mob started to move forwards. He watched for a minute, then threw the can at the closest person to him. The guy caught it, dropping his rifle, and beat kicked him in the gut, making fall into the wall behind him. Too many rebels urrounded him for him to do any more moves, but then two of the rebels fell forward, a slight trickle of blood coming form the back of their heads. Soda and Yoyo stood ran in the middle and turned, facing back to back to back with Beat. Without a word they all attacked the rebels at once. Beat punched a woman in the face, feeling a pang of guilt that it was a woman, but continued on anyways. Yoyo shoved his head into a guy's nose, hearing a small snap, and the guy fell back words landing on his back. Soda side kicked a guy, making him twirl in the air and fall back down, completely knocked out. They went back to back again. "We need. get out of. here." Said Yoyo, breathing pretty hard. "I don't want to think how many of them we would have to hurt severely if they picked up those rifles." Beat nodded in agreement. He looked around, then yelled "Police!" the civilians all turned eachway, and beat jumped forward to smash is fist agianst a guys head. He turned again. "Let's go!" he yelled, jumping through some alleys, and into a dark street. 99th street was always darker than the rest of the city. Beat sat up on the head of the dragon and watched as Soda and Yoyo grinded up to join him. Soda sat down with a loud thud, and turned to Beat. "Hey man, you can't keep doing this. No matter how bad the streets get into this war, we need to be the smart ones and do as much as we can to keep the peace. Not attack civilians." Yoyo got to the top and sat down as well. "No way am I gonna keep backing you up if you keep on attacking the rebels. I don't like them either but even with all of the gangs together I don't think we could have stopped the rebels." "I know." Beat said, "but these people are acting just like Rokkaku. They take away our freedoms, and then they have the guts to try to stop Corn's funeral. I swear if I get the chance I will kill a few of them. The isntinct to protect my friends is there, inside me, but I cannot control how I feel and what I do when they are in danger. I will never forgive the rebels for stopping the funeral. Never." Beat sat there, his face dark, and his fists clenched. Soda and Yoyo said nothing, just staring up at the darkening sky. "Well you are going to have to get over it eventually." Said the unknown voice. Members of Rapid99 stood there, looking down on them. "For once we will let you slide on the turf rule, but we came here to tell you there is a meeting tonight in the sewers." Said the 99 member. "Let's go then." Said Yoyo, getting to his feet. Beat and Soda folowed suit. "Know what the meeting is about?" asked Beat, stretching his arms and legs. "Yes," said the girl. "Ender is planning a raid on the R. Police," "That's not too surprising but why would we wanna steal all of their weapons?" "And then an attack on the civilian headquarters." At this word Beat's jaw dropped. He looked back down, then motioned for them to follow him down. On his way down he thought 'What the hell? Nobody's going to be able to get I there. How are we going to do it?' Grave watched from a purch on a roof as the rudies left, then jumped down himself and went on his way towards Rokkaku-dai. 


End file.
